the rat is responsible for everything?
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Akito comes to the conclusion that Yuki is responsible for the zodiac curse. Do the other zodiac members feel the same way as Akito? Will they do anything to help the rat or cause him more pain? read to find out what happens
1. ch 1 words said

This was a little dream of mine a while ago. Something that really got me thinking, what if this actually happened and what would Kyo and the others actually do?

Hope you will enjoy this first chapter

Words Said

Ch.1

"Hey, where's that damn rat?" Kyo asked Shigure who was reading the paper at the table.

"Hm? Come to think of it… I haven't seen him anywhere all day," Shigure told the cat.

"I'm worried. Yuki isn't even in his room or his garden," Tohru told them softly.

Kyo walked out of the house to see if he couldn't find his cousin somewhere outside. He went deep in the forest and even went into town. Yuki was nowhere to be seen.

Kyo asked some people if they've seen Yuki Sohma anywhere. They all answered no. "Damn it," Kyo hissed. His stomach growled at him. He sighed as he walked back home.

Kyo made it half way into the forest when he heard someone shouting, "get your tail back here you little rat!"

"*Gasp* that voice… Akito!" Kyo thought as he turned around to see someone running his way.

"Get back here, Yuki!" Akito yelled as the sound of a whip cracked through the forest. Kyo heard his cousin's pained scream and ran towards that scream. He quickly saw Yuki on the ground trying to get away from the Sohma Head who was standing over him with a whip raised. About to deliver another blow, when Kyo rammed into Akito to prevent the blow from being delivered.

"Stay away from the damn rat, Akito," Kyo hissed with anger in his voice as well as his eyes.

"Don't get between me and Yuki. He's mine to do with however I please," Akito told the orange head.

"Go-" Kyo was cut off by a car pulling up. The driver side window rolled down revealing Hatori.

"Akito, you shouldn't over exert yourself. Come on, get in," Hatori told him as he opened the back door. Akito growled but obeyed because he started to feel faint.

"You got lucky this time, Yuki. But you _will_ come back to the main house for longer next time," Akito said to the rat that pulled himself to a tree. His eyes wide with fear.

Once Hatori drove off, Kyo turned towards his cousin. He knelled beside him and faintly heard him say, "my… fault… all my… fault?"

"Yuki, hey. Akito's gone. Come on, let's get back to Shigure and Tohru," Kyo said softly. He could see that blood stained the back of Yuki's shirt.

"K-K-Kyo," Yuki stuttered, turning his head to the side like he was forcing himself to look over at the cat. Yuki could vaguely see worry in the cat's eyes as his stuck with fear. Kyo could see how terrified Yuki was right now. He wondered what happened.

"K-K-K-K-Kyo," Yuki stuttered again. "T-th-thank you."

"No problem. Come on, Yuki. Let's get home before it rains," Kyo said softly as he helped him stand up and walk to the house.

It started down-pouring once they got to the door. Kyo opened the door and brought Yuki into the dining room.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?!" Tohru exclaimed when she looked up to see Kyo carrying Yuki who was hurt.

"Akito," Kyo told her. Shigure saw the look in Yuki's eyes and stood up. He walked over to his cousins.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, Yuki," Shigure said softly. Yuki only nodded slightly as Kyo brought him to the bathroom upstairs. Kyo wasn't going to ask if he was okay, cause he could already tell he wasn't.

Shigure unbuttoned Yuki's shirt and took it off him to reveal wounds from a whip on his back.

"What in the world-" Shigure asked, shocked a bit as to the condition of his younger cousin.

"All I know is that Akito was chasing him with a whip," Kyo whispered to the dog.

"I see," said Shigure as he turned on the water to fill the tub. "Can you take care of him Kyo? I'll be right back."

"Uh… oh sure," Kyo said as Yuki shakily took his pants and boxers off and got in the water.

Shigure took Yuki's clothes and went out the door. He closed it sighing.

"Is Yuki okay?" Tohru asked out of nowhere from the side.

"Huh? Oh, Tohru, you startled me," Shigure said softly with that innocent smile.

"I'm sorry," Tohru apologized softly.

"Don't worry about it, Tohru. Now the answer to your question is… I have no clue. I've never seen that much fear in Yuki's eyes before. Akito did something bad to him. I don't know what happened and I don't plan to find out anytime soon."

"Oh, I-I understand. I should start dinner."

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

I've never seen Yuki with this much fear. Actually… I've never seen Yuki in fear at all. Seems like he's calmed down a bit thanks to the bath.

Then I remembered about yesterday's phone call. Yuki answered it and the only thing I heard from him was 'Akito' and 'alright fine'.

There's a part of me that wants to ask him right now what the hell happened. But I know right now he has to rest and calm down a bit more before that happens.

"Akito threatened on the phone yesterday," Yuki said out of nowhere, getting my full attention.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I… I know you… probable don't care Kyo… and… I thank you… for… stopping Akito back there…" Yuki's voice is trembling now.

"Yuki, you don't have to tell me right now. You need to rest now," I told him softly, as I cleaned up his back a bit. I'm surprised he's letting me clean him up.

"I… I might as well tell you now if you really want to know. So… I don't… have to… relive today later on," Yuki told me, staring at the water. "Well… I've always… relived days like today… for years." My eyes widened in disbelief. What is he talking about? 'Relived days like today for years'?

"Well, if you want to tell me now… I'm all ears, Yuki," I said softly, now able to see just how deep these wounds on his back are. Huh? What's that on his neck? I just noticed it. It looks like he's been stabbed.

"Y-you really want to know?" Yuki asked sinking into the water a bit more.

"Yes," I said softly again.

"Alright." Yuki began at the yesterday's call.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I'm surprised Kyo wants to know what happened. I'm also surprised he was in the forest when I shouted and stopped Akito from attacking again.

~flashback~

The phone rang and only Kyo and I were the only ones home. I don't know where that stupid cat went. Shigure went into town with Miss Honda to the store.

I answered the phone, but before I could say 'hello' the person on the other end spoke.

"Yuki?" he asked.

"Akito," I said quickly in fear. Akito's the last person I'd talk to… but I had a feeling he called for a reason. Maybe to get me back to the main house.

"I've missed your voice Yuki," Akito said. I could just hear the poison that came in his next sentence. "Come back to the main house tomorrow, Yuki. I so desperately want to see you again."

My eyes stayed wide in fear as he spoke some more. I couldn't find my voice.

"I want you to come to the main house, early tomorrow. Like 7 a.m. If you don't come, I'll come to you and put that girl that lives with you through the same thing I put you through. And maybe even that good-for-nothing-ugly cat."

W-what?! No! I-I can't let Miss Honda go through that! Kyo… isn't a good-for-nothing-ugly cat… he may be a stupid cat, but he doesn't deserve to be dragged into my troubles with Akito. I-I… I have no choice.

"Yuki!" Akito shouted into the receiver.

"Alright fine," I said trying not to sound so terrified, like I was right now.

"Good. I'll see you around 7 a.m. Yuki." The line went dead. I listened to the long, blank dial tone for at least a few minutes before-

"Hey! Who was it?" Kyo somewhat shouted. Making me jump out of my terrified trance. I turned my head to meet his glare. I placed the receiver back on the base saying, "no one important." And walked up to my room. I couldn't tell him who it really was. I just… just couldn't. And I couldn't let Kyo see how scared I am now.

I bet he'd love to see that though. I collapsed on my bed, grabbing the clock on the side table. Setting the alarm for 5:30 in the morning so I could get there earlier than 7.

I… I don't want to go back to that place, but… if I don't… Akito will do what he did to me when I was a child to Miss Honda and Kyo. It's better that it's me it happens to anyway. *Sigh* I _am_ the zodiac rat after all. The cause of the cat not being able to join the zodiac in the first place.

I was able to keep my mind off Akito during dinner. The food is even more delicious tonight. I wonder… I wonder if this will be the last time I eat… Miss Honda's cooking.

After that I went to bed with my clothes on so I could just quietly go downstairs, get my shoes, and get to the main house.

No one in the zodiac knows what's it's like to be the rat. What the rat has to go through… had to go through.

Thanks to Akito… I can't even be myself around others. Thanks to what happened when I was a kid… no one wanted me around. Not even my parents. No one wanted to deal with me because I'm the good-for-nothing rat.

Why are my fighting skills better than Kyo's… when I never had to train like he did? *Sigh* I am a good-for-nothing, un-trusting rat.

My alarm clock woke me from my deep sleep. Surprisingly I'm not still half asleep. I wonder if this was the last night I'd sleep that soundly. I turned off my alarm and made my bed. Quietly I went downstairs and slipped my shoes on. As quietly as I could, I opened the door. Locking it back up before closing it.

I sighed when I heard that no one was awake. I ran off towards the main Sohma house. I kept reminding myself that I'm going there so Miss Honda and Kyo wouldn't have to suffer in my stand. I doubt Kyo would even want to be protected by the good-for-nothing rat like me. Even so… I'm going… I'm very sorry if this act of mine hurts your pride Kyo. Hopefully this act doesn't destroy your pride. But Akito gave me no choice.

I know you don't care what happens to this rat. And why should you? The rat is to blame for everything.

I reached the main house out of breath. I walked in quietly.

"Yuki, what are you doing here this early?" I jumped and turned towards the voice. Phew, it's only Hatori. Thank you for letting it be Hatori. I told him why I was here.

"I see," Hatori tiredly said. He looked at his wrist watch saing, "it's only 6:25. Come in and have some breakfast before 7." I nodded as I went with him into his wing of the estate.

"Sorry but I only have rice for now," Hatori said handing me a bowl.

"It's alright," I said with a gentle smile and ate. As I ate Hatori gave me a check-up before I went to see… Akito.

It was getting closer to seven o'clock. I thanked Hatori for the food and left for the center house. As I was expecting… Akito was waiting for me on the porch.

He looked up to see me getting closer. "Yuki, you're just in time. A bit early but who cares," he said. I flinched when I heard that last part sound kind of psycho. But I kept walking towards him and stopped right in front of him.

The sun was slowly coming up as Akito stood up. He suddenly got angry for some reason and clutche my hair. He pulled me inside and clutched my throat. Making me choke for air. My eyes turned even more terrified when that happened. I became horrified when he whispered words in my ear.

"Think about it Yuki. It's the rat's fault for everything," he said, poison and hate clear as crystal in every word. "It's the rat's fault that this family is cursed. The rat is to blame for everything. Which means… everything is your fault. It's your fault that this family is cursed. Your fault that I'm going to die someday."

He repeated that for hours until he dragged me into that dark room again. No! I hate this room! Akito please don't!

Akito took my shirt off and wrapped a rope around my neck. I then got hoisted off the ground a ways. I clawed at the rope, when suddenly… I felt a whip crack across my back. I let out a yelp of pain as he continued to whip me. Yeah, this is just like when I was younger… Akito trapping me in this dark, lonely room and abusing me both mentally and physically.

I doubt Kyo would want to hear what I had to go through… what I'm going through now. If… if I ever make it back to Shigure's.

Akito stopped whipping my back as I felt my blood trickling down it. I mentally begged Akito to stop, but even if I begged out loud… he'd still continue.

Suddenly… I felt a knife stab me in the back of my neck. I blacked out at that moment. I don't know what happened next, but I woke up on the floor with the rope removed from my neck.

I'm surprised that I'm not dead. Ah, the pain in my back just hit like a hammer. I looked around and didn't see Akito anywhere. I scrambled to my knees, grabbing my shirt at the same time. I put it back on as I shakily got to my feet.

It's my fault this family is cursed in the first place? My… fault? My… fault… all my… fault? Is that how everyone else sees me? I don't want to know! I don't!

I walked over to the door and surprisingly… it was unlocked. As I walked out quietly, looking around to make sure Akito wasn't around. I closed the door, but… that whip hit my back even harder now.

"What are you doing out of that room?! Get your ass back in there now!" Akito demanded, raising the whip again. I didn't answer as I dodged the whip and ran out of the door. I ran out of the estate.

Akito yelled at me as he ran after me. He cracked the whip, but I was able to avoid them.

"Get your tail back here you little rat!" he shouted angrily as soon as I reached the forest where Shigure lives. "Get back here Yuki!" The whip met my back, making me scream in agony and fell to the ground. My heart raced even more as I felt Akito standing over me. I tried to get away from him but I'm to horrified right now to have any strength to move without shaking in fear. Heh, I bet Kyo would love to see this rat suffer like this. I bet he'd love it.

Something rammed into Akito as fast that it also blew my hair. "Stay away from the damn rat, Akito!" Kyo? It… it can't be Kyo. I'm surprised that he'd stop Akito from attacking me again.

While Kyo and Akito hissed at each other, I managed to scramble my way to a tree. I was too terrified to listen to anything… I didn't turn around either. I didn't want to see Akito.. didn't want to look him in the eye anymore.

"My… fault… all my… fault?" I whispered.

"Yuki, hey. Akito's gone. Come on, let's get back to Shigure and Tohru," Kyo's voice was soft. Like the softness he occasionally talks to Miss Honda with. I never thought… Kyo would use that tine with me… of all people. I'm a good-for-nothing-always-the-cause-of-everything rat after all.

~end flashback~

I still didn't look at Kyo, who remained silent. *Sigh* I guess my actions _did_ hurt his pride. I sank into the water to where my mouth was under it now. He probably doesn't believe me anyway.

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

I… I can't believe what I just heard. Akito used to abuse Yuki as a kid? Mentally _and_ physically? And that's what happened this morning?

"You thought that act of yours would hurt my pride, huh?" I said softly. "You also did it to protect Tohru from going through that right? My pride is not touched. But… I have to ask… do you believe everything he tells you?"

Yuki nodded as he sank into the water more. I can't see it. I can't see that it's Yuki's fault this family is cursed. I just… don't see it.

"*Sigh* I don't see it," I told him a little roughly. "I can't see you as the cause of this curse."

Yuki only sighed softly as he brought his hand to the back of his neck. Man, I never thought that I'd be worried about Yuki like this. Why am I worried anyway?

There was a knock at the door. "Kyo, Yuki. Dinner's ready," Shigure's voice sang softly.

"We'll be there in a minute," I said back as Yuki got out of the tub. He dried off, but he couldn't get to his back well without wincing. He let me take the towel so I could gently dry off his back.

I'm still surprised he's letting me do this. At least the hot water made his wounds stop bleeding.

"Oh, and Yuki… Hatori's here and don't worry… he's alone," Shigure said again. Yuki only put on boxers and pants before we left the bathroom.

We went downstairs to see Hatori in the dining room waiting. Hatori didn't have to say anything to Yuki as he just walked over to the doctor without a word and sat down with his back facing him.

I suddenly hear Tohru gasp in shock. I turned towards her to see that she was looking at Yuki's back. Her eyes fearful. "W-what happened?!" Her voice also in fear.

"I'll tell you later," Hatori said in that montone voice of his as he bandaged up Yuki. Tohru went with it… not wanting to exactly know right now anyway.

Hatori stayed for dinner and Yuki's hands were still shaking. He couldn't get his food to his mouth to eat.

"I'm pathetic," he said out of nowhere, dropping his chopsticks on the table, his hand still shaking. Before Tohru could say something… I spoke.

"You are NOT pathetic you damn rat!" I guess I shouted that at him.

"Right now… I am and you know it, stupid cat," Yuki said again staring at the food in front of him. His hair covering his eyes. "Akito's right."

"No he's not," Hatori told the rat, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Akito is completely wrong about you, Yuki."

The phone rang making us jump. Hatori got up to answer it. "Sohma residence." He said. "*Sigh* Ayame, you need to lower your voice. If you want to talk to him you need to not yell like you do. He's still recovering… Yuki? Think you can come over here? If he starts shouting again, just don't hold the receiver close to your ear."

Yuki got up and went over to the phone. Now I'm really surprised. He's actually going to talk to his brother?

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I took the phone from Hatori and held it shakily to my ear. "Ni-san?" I asked.

"Yuki, I just got wind of what happened. Are you alright?" Ni-san asked, not shouting like he normally does.

"N-not… really," I stuttered a bit. I could tell he heard the feat in my voice.

"Yuki… will you allow me to come over?" Huh? Ni-san's asking me if he can come over? *Sniff* I… I never thought he'd…

"If you don't be overly dramatic… sure," I said softly with a smile directed at him. He… he's really trying to be the big brother I needed when I was a kid. Heh, heh, Kyo's not going to like this though.

I'll give ni-san that chance. I don't really care right now… other than Miss Honda being here… I think I need my brother too.

"I promise not to be overly dramatic until you've recovered, little brother," he said, seriously for once.

"Coming tonight or the morning, ni-san?"

"I'll be right over." I giggled a little as he hung up. I hung up as well, but before I walked back into the dining room to try to eat… the phone rang again. I picked it back up and wished I hadn't.

"YUKI!" It was Akito! He just started yelling and shouting. I didn't even have the receiver to my ear. I could tell the others could hear every word Akito screamed.

"YUKI! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE OR ANYONE'S IN THAT DAMN HOUSE, YOU'LL STOP LIVING THERE! IF I FIND YOU STILL THERE IN A WEEK, I'LL DESTORY THAT HOUSE AND EVERYONE IN IT!"

I dropped the receiver with my eyes wide with fear again. It was beginning to disappear… and he calls again and threatens… again. My fear came back all at once.

I turned around and ran past Kyo who was standing near the hallway. I ran to the door that opened from the outside.

"Yuk—" it was ni-san! I ended up cutting off his sentence by flying into him and burying my terrified plastered face into his chest. I felt myself crying now.

Ni-san wrapped his arms around me and brought me back inside. He picked me up gently.

"Why is Akito doing this?" Miss Honda asked. Her voice in fear and worry.

"Honestly… I have no idea why," Hatori sighed.

"Yuki," Miss Honda said, softly. I felt her hand on my back softly.

"Aya," Shigure sounded confused.

"I asked Yuki if he wanted me over, on the phone. I'm here so that tells you he said yes," ni-san told him. "Right now I know Yuki doesn't need an overly dramatic brother. He needs a brother that'll be here for him."

I'm guessing he said that because the others were completely confused why he wasn't his usual self right now. Miss Honda's hand gently rubbed my back as I still cried in ni-san's chest.

"Akito's heartless. That's why he's doing it," Kyo growled. "Two days in a row Yuki's been threatened over the phone. I can't stand it. I can't stand him."

Kyo sounds concerned and worried about me. That's what confuses me now. But I didn't say anything because I was still sobbing my eyes out in ni-san's chest. I… I just didn't care about anything anymore. Nothing. I'm responsible for everything… responsible for this families curse. Akito's right… he's right… what should I do now? What can I do now?

Hope you liked it

Please review


	2. Ch 2 something strange happens

Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter ^_^

I'm glad to know that someone likes my writing

Enjoy this next chapter

Something strange happens

**Ch. 2**

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

Akito's wrong about Yuki. Yuki never caused this curse… he was never the cause of this family curse. And now Akito says he'll destroy everyone in this house if Yuki's still living here in a week? No, no I don't want him to leave. He's feeling like a brother to me instead of a cousin. Guess that's why I'm so worried about him.

Whatever the reason as to why I'm worried about the rat doesn't matter. What matters is, trying to help Yuki see that Akito's wrong about him and try to keep him here. I don't want him to leave.

I understand why the snake is here. Yuki needs his blood brother, I'm just hoping he won't go off shouting and be the damn dramatic bastard anytime soon.

I walked over to Yuki. This is the first time I've ever heard him crying. It's… painful to listen to. It's painful seeing him like this. Man, I want to beat Akito to death for this. It's not… it's not Yuki's fault that this family is fucking cursed!

I placed my hand on his shoulder. Hoping he'd feel my worry for him now. Hoping he'd try to calm down with a third warming touch. Hm? He cried himself sleep? I guess that's better than crying himself into an asthma attack.

*Sigh* I can_not_ see that the rat is responsible for anything that Akito said. Grrr…. Ayame took Yuki up to his room. I followed him, watching the snake place the rat in his bed and pull the ocean blanket over his chest.

"Get some rest, brother," the snake whispered gently. This is surprising. All day I've been surprised. But I won't show it… not when this day has been dire to the point that I want to seriously MURDER YOU AKITO! You hear me Akito?! I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO MURDER YOU!

I went outside to train a bit. Shigure helped Tohru clean up the dining table. I tore apart a few trees picturing Akito's ugly-lying mug on them.

Grrrr all this rage is directed at the bastard of the Sohma family 'leader'. I could never stand him before but now… grrrrra! I REALLY CAN'T STAND AKITO NOW! Not after what he did and said to Yuki.

That night I stayed up and stayed by Yuki's bedroom door. Ayame stayed in Yuki's room to keep an eye on his condition and him.

Not but half way through the night I heard Yuki shriek and that 'boom' or 'puff' sound that happens when we transform. I stood up in that moment I heard Yuki shriek. Opening the door to his room in time to see the smoke.

The snake pulled the blanket off the bed and I could only see Yuki's clothes. I didn't see Yuki anywhere on the bed, not even a little bump or something in the clothes like I normally would.

"Yuki?" I asked entering the space. All I hear now stopping by the bed is rapid squeaking coming from the pillow.

Apparently the snake heard that too. He careful and slowly pulled the pillow off the bed to reveal Yuki in his rat form curled up. Ayame scooped the terrified rat up in his hands. "It's okay Yuki. Calm down," he said softly and soothingly. Wow, I never thought this snake _could_ talk like that. "It was just a dream. You're safe with us."

He let me pet Yuki's little rat head to help out a bit. To my surprise – yet again – Yuki latched onto my finger for a few seconds before falling asleep again in his brother's hand.

"What happened?" Shigure asked in a whisper from behind.

"Yuki had a nightmare and transformed," I told him in a whisper. "He just fell back to sleep."

"There's nothing I can do, is there?" Tohru asked sounding a little hurt because she feels like she can't do anything to help.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can help us help Yuki get through this," I reassured her. "Here, why don't you stay here with him tonight? I'm sure he'd be happy to curl up with you. Oh wait… that didn't… sound right."

"Oh, it's okay Kyo. I know what you mean and thanks," Tohru smiled.

"Yes I agree with you there Kyo," Ayame said, whispering still. "Come here princess. Will you cuddle with my little brother? I'll stay right here on the floor if either of you need me, I promise I'll never go anywhere unless you or Yuki want me to leave."

"Thank you Ayame. Yes, I'll cuddle with Yuki," Tohru smiled again as she got in Yuki's bed after I took Yuki's clothes off it. The snake handed the sleeping rat to her.

This is so cute. The way Tohru is cuddling with Yuki… I could just… shed happy tears right now. Too bad I didn't have a camera, but that wouldn't be a good idea right now. Yuki doesn't need something to wake him from a nice sleep like this.

I went back out the room and stayed guard at the door. They left the door open just because. I fell asleep and I could tell the rat was sleeping soundly.

The sun came up but it was late on getting me up because I was already wide awake. Yuki's still in rat form. I wonder… oh that's right. He's been under a lot of stress because of that bastard Akito.

Tohru made breakfast and asked Yuki what he wanted for breakfast. For some reason Yuki was squeaking like a real rat. What's going on here?

Yuki placed his little, furry hands on his throat like 'what the hell is happening? I can't talk?' He squeaked again but didn't flip out like I thought he was going to do.

Yuki scurried off somewhere and came back with his tail inked and trying to pull a piece of paper with him. I walked over to him and he accepted my help again. I carried him over to the table.

He scurried on the paper and began to write with his tail. Hm?

He wrote:

Sorry, I have no idea why I'm just squeaking now. Maybe that nightmare last night scared my voice away. Sorry I shouldn't joke around like that. Hmm… Miss Honda for some reason I'm craving nothing but cheese.

Now I'm starting to worry even more. Yuki has basically lost his voice and can only squeak and he's craving cheese. Is it actually possible for a Sohma to literally turn into their zodiac animal and stay like that? And become the real thing?

I don't know and I'm hoping that's not happening to Yuki. Please don't tell me that's happening to Yuki. Please, please, please! PLEASE tell me Yuki's going to transform back to his human self soon! I'm begging like a dog here, but I don't care!

Yuki has to be alright. He just has to be. Okay now I'm worrying something's majorly wrong with him. I have to calm my tail down before I do something I'll regret later.

"Oh I mean no offense Yuki but that's… kind of weird," Tohru said getting up. Before she left to go get Yuki his cheese she read what he wrote.

None taken. I agree with you… is what he said. She went into the kitchen to get the cheese for him.

"I'm officially confused as to what the hell is happening," I said out loud.

"Should we call Ha'ri about this?" Shigure asked scratching the back of his head.

"That might be a good idea," Ayame said looking at the rat on the table. Yuki squeaked some more feasting on the cheese Tohru gave him.

Shigure got up to go call the doctor of the family. I'm still wondering if it's possible for us to actually turn into our zodiac animal and stay like that and become it. I wonder…

Hope you liked this 2nd chapter

It might take me awhile to get chapter 3 up but it'll come soon.

Please review


	3. Ch 3 the blade

Hope you like this chapter. It's kind of short but I do hope you like it

The Blade

**Ch. 3**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hey, I just realized… we didn't re-bandage Yuki. His wounds are bleeding again," Shigure observed, looking over at the rat sleeping in Kyo's hand.

"Why exactly… did he curl up in _my_ hand?" Kyo asked himself, gently stroking the rat's fur with his thumb.

"That might be a bit challenging, Shigure," Ayame said with a finger to his chin. "Yuki's still in rat form and the bandages are huge compared to his current size."

"That is true. I'll go call Ha'ri back over," Shigure said standing up when there was a furious pounding on the front door all of a sudden. "Now I wonder who-"

"OPEN UP, YOU DAMN DOG!" Akito demanded in a scream still pounding on the door.

Yuki suddenly woke up from a peaceful nap and scurried off Kyo's hand and ran towards the wall. Kyo's eyes followed Yuki as a couple rats appeared from a hole in the wall. Yuki went into the hole while Ayame and Tohru quickly cleaned up the blood trail.

Akito broke the door down still shouting, "DAMN IT DOG! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO OPEN THE DAMN DOOR?! I KNOW THAT RAT IS STILL HERE! WHERE IS HE?!"

"He's not here!" Kyo shouted. "He's not here, because of you, Akito!"

"Yes, I agree with you there, Kyo," Ayame started crying in his dramatic voice. "I can't see what you saw is so horrible about a person."

"It's simple, isn't it?" Akito asked in a psychotic way. "It's the rat's fault for causing this curse. It's because of the rat that the cat isn't a part of the zodiac. It's the rat's fault for making the cow look like a total fool and idiot. And the rat was the first to enter the zodiac banquet, remember? This curse is all Yuki's fault. I wonder what would happen if he were to die." Akito's psychotic grin actual scared Kyo.

"You stay away from Yuki! He's not responsible for this damn curse!" Kyo yelled.

"Where is he?! Come out Yuki! I know you're still here!" Akito yelled as he grabbed Tohru's arm and held a knife to her throat. "Come out or she dies in you place!"

Tohru couldn't move as she started to cry. Kyo didn't move cause he know if he did move, Akito would cut her throat. Shigure and Ayame did the same as the cat. They growled at Akito hoping Yuki wouldn't come out of that hole in the wall… but… to their shock… Yuki scurried over to Akito with some rats trying to stop him.

"What the hell are you doing, you damn rat?!" Kyo shouted, watching Yuki write 'you win' on the floor in front of Akito's foot. Kyo saw a tear fall from the rat's eye when he gave him a glance.

"Ah, I see this blade works just fine," Akito's eyes grew even more psychotic when he saw that Yuki was writing things instead of saying things. "Heheheh, tell me… how long have you been in rat form?"

'All night, day, and most of the afternoon' Yuki wrote.

"Ehaha Hahaa, Whaaahahahahahahahahahaha! I can't believe this blade works so damn well! Haaa ha ha haaaa!" Akito laughed as he shoved Tohru to the floor and stomped on Yuki's tail so he couldn't get away from him.

"No please don't! Akito please! Leave Yuki alone!" Tohru begged, turning around to see Akito picking Yuki up and squeezing him. Scared, frantic squeaks were all that came from the rat.

"Now I'm really, dead serious! I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO MURDER YOU, AKITO! I DON'T CARE IF YOU _ARE_ THE SOHMA FAMILY HEAD! Whenever I get the chance… you're so dead," Kyo told him in a growl, fisting up his hands. "Leave him alone!"

"The cat cares about the rat? Tsk, tsk, tsk. If that's really true then… you won't make a move and let me leave with the rat. Otherwise… he dies now," Akito cackled, squeezing Yuki even tighter. Yuki choked for air and suddenly bit Akito's hand.

Akito threw Yuki out the window with a scream. "Okay, now that rat must die for this," Akito growled storming off, back to the main house.

Kyo, Ayame, Shigure, and Tohru ran outside to try to find Yuki. They called out to him, but they didn't hear a squeak. They didn't see anything; no blood, no gray fur, not even Yuki's black ink covered tail.

"Tohru, I have an idea. Hug me. Make me transform. I'm sure I'll be able to find Yuki as a cat," Kyo said to Tohru. She nodded as she hugged him, turning him into a cat.

Kyo sniffed the air and went into a bush at the base of a tree. "*Gasp* Hey guys! Guys I found him!" he shouted curling up next to the coughing rat he found just lying there in the grass near the tree's root.

Tohru was the first to push aside the bushes to see Kyo cleaning up Yuki's wounds a bit while cuddling with him. "Yuki?" she asked softly, yet tearfully.

"Can you take him, Tohru? I'm afraid I'll make his wounds worse if I pick him up in this form," Kyo said softly, gently nudging the rat.

Yuki opened his eyes to see Tohru's hands slowly coming towards him. He suddenly got to his feet and ran off to the back of Shigure's house and deeper into the forest.

It happened so fast that Kyo and Tohru couldn't react fast enough to stop him.

"Yuki!" Tohru shouted in worry.

"You damn rat, we're trying to help you! Please come back! Yuki!" Kyo shouted as he transformed back to normal. "Yuki!"

Please review

Hope you liked it


	4. Ch 4 lonely

Sorry if you waited long for this next chapter

Thanks for the reviews ^_^

Lonely

**Ch. 4**

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I… I know Miss Honda, Ni-san, Shigure, and Kyo were only trying to help me, but… I just couldn't stay there anymore. I'm not going to go back to Shigure's place… not when Akito does that.

What would happen if I were to die? Would the curse break if I died? But… but I don't want to die. I don't want to die. No I just sound shellfish. I don't want the other's to suffer in my stand. It's because of me that all this happened in the first place.

I stopped in front of my little vegetable garden out of breath. *Sigh* I can't really take care of my vegetable garden in rat form. Either way I can live off these for a while.

I looked up at the sky… thank you Kyo for showing me your caring side. Thank you ni-san for being the brother I needed at the moment. Thank you Shigure for letting me live with you for this long. And Miss Honda… I thank you for everything you've done. Thank you for helping me see that I can be myself around you, thank you for being there.

And… and I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't stay there another moment.

'Poof' great. Now I change back to normal. At least I left some clothes in a tree if something like this happened. I got dressed once I found a nearby tree's hollow interior. *Sigh* I'll just hide out here and use this tree as shelter.

But what would happen if I were to die? Will I be missed… maybe by some but the others could care less.

A few weeks passed and Miss Honda came to my garden a few times. She found me hiding in the tree the last time she came by.

"There you are. *Sigh* I've been so worried. Yuki please come back to the house," she said softly.

"I-I-I'm sorry Miss Honda, but I c-c-c-can't," I stuttered to her.

"Akito hasn't called or nothing. He's wrong Yuki. Please come out. The curse was on the Sohma family before you were born right? How can it be your fault for the curse? That's what I can't see. Kyo's worn himself out looking for you. He's that worried about you."

Kyo's… worried… about me? Why exactly is he worried about me? He should want to kill me like he normally does. But… it does feel better to be worried about from him… other than hated.

"Miss Honda… I'm sorry but I'm staying here," I told her softly as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Would you like me to bring you some food, Yuki?" Miss Honda asked. I could feel her hand drift to my arm. I could only manage a nod. "May I see your back before I go, please?"

Instead of answering her with a nod or words… I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. I had to go out of the tree for her to see my back.

"Oh, even though it looks like your wounds are all healed, I think Hatori should have a look. I just hope you'll be okay and safe," Miss Honda said, sounding tearful.

"Miss Honda… as long as I don't have to go back to the house… okay," I said turning towards her, trying to smile for her.

"Then please Yuki, stay here and I'll be right back," she said smiling. I couldn't help but feel that she's smile _for_ me. *Sigh* she makes me feel so at peace.

"I'll be right here, Miss Honda," I told her.

"Be right back," she said and ran off towards the house. I went back in the hollow tree and fell asleep after buttoning my shirt back up.

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

*Frustrated groan* where did you go, you damn rat? I'm about to start begging like Shigure. Ever since Yuki disappeared that day… that bastard of a family head hasn't called or dropped a line.

I still want to murder that creep. If anything Akito's the one who caused this curse… not Yuki.

"Kyo! Kyo I need to talk to you!" Tohru's back and she sounds happy for some reason. Oh! Maybe she found Yuki!

I jumped off the roof as she came to a stop at the side of the house. "Did you find Yuki? Please tell me you found him?" Wow, I actually sound like I'm begging right there.

Tohru smiled at me and told me everything. He's been at his garden this whole time?! Wow, he's good at hiding. Rat thing I guess. Heheh, well now I know where he is so I can at least attempt to convince him that he's not the cause of this curse. I won't try to force him back here. If I did that then I'd be no different than that bastard Akito.

"I got to go get him some food. He's been eating the vegetables in his garden for weeks. He doesn't look so good. I just wish I could convince him to come back here," Tohru said, sounding a bit guilty.

"Hey, maybe I can convince him. I'll come with you back to him when you get some food for him," I told her with a sly smile.

I waited for her outside for only a few minutes. She came back out and started walking towards the back. I followed her as she carried a little box lunch in her hands. Hatori came along, I'm glad he stayed here for a week.

We entered the space with Yuki's garden. I looked around but didn't see him. Tohru went over to a nearby hollow tree. "Yuki? Yuki wake up. I'm back," she said into the tree trunk.

I hear a soft moan and shortly after that… Yuki emerged from the hollow tree. My eyes widened when I saw him. He's… he's… he's as white as a ghost! Tohru gasped when he came out.

"Yuki," Tohru said a little frantic. "You weren't this pale before."

"Sorry Miss Honda," Yuki said weakly. Aw man… I don't care what he says now. He has to come back to Shigure's right now. He needs a real bed, with a real roof over his head.

"K-Kyo," Yuki said softly, lifting his head up to see me.

"Yuki… come on. I'm taking you to the hospital. You need to see a doctor that can treat whatever you caught out here," Hatori told him a little sternly. It didn't look like Yuki was going to fight it. Hatori picked him up and carried him back to the house where his car awaited.

Yuki… Yuki's so white. There's like no color at all to him. Damn it! Yuki, you damn rat.

I went inside Shigure's house and went to the phone. I decided to call that overly dramatic brother of Yuki's. I know he didn't want to leave when we couldn't find him the first week, but he had to. His shop was about to be torn apart if he didn't get back there.

I did tell him that I'd call him when Yuki was found. I held the receiver to my ear and waited. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Kyo? That you?" he asked.

"Yes. Tohru found Yuki but he's in bad shape. Hatori took him to the hospital just now," I told him trying not to break down like I wanted to.

"I understand. Thank you for letting me know, Kyo," the snake said tearfully.

"I'm sure Hatori can fill you in on the rest, when he gets back," I told him.

"Thank you." We hung up and I went to the roof to cry. I literally started crying my eyes out once I got up here.

There's nothing I can do right now. *Sob, sob* I know I can't do anything right now to help him.

Hatori came back and told us that Yuki had to stay at the hospital for about two weeks. Tohru and I did go to visit him every day, but seeing him lying in that bed… with an oxygen mask on him… and his pale white skin… I broke down crying every time I saw him. I wanted him to wake up and be healthy again. I wanted him to call me 'stupid cat' again.

Yuki please, you've got to pull through. I don't know what I'd do without you. Ayame came to visit Yuki with us every day. He brought flowers and a vase to put them in as a 'get well soon' gift.

After the two weeks were over, Yuki looked like his old self again. The color is back in his skin, but he still refused to come back into Shigure's house. He was still convinced that _he_ caused this curse.

I tried to tell him otherwise but he wouldn't listen to me. He wouldn't listen to Shigure, Ayame, Hatori or Tohru. We called for Momiji… man why did I have to call that annoying brat here? We called Haru and even Kagura over to see if they couldn't back us up on this matter. Ritsu too, Hiro and Kisa as well.

We told them what was going on and they were pissed off at Akito. Kisa ran over to Yuki who was leaning against a thick tree on the other side of his garden. She hugged him and cried.

"Yuki, you are NOT the reason for this curse," she told him. Hiro went over there too and placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Listen Yuki. This isn't my normal side but I have to say this… there's no way in hell that I can see you as the cause of this damn curse. You are not the cause of it," he told him.

"Kisa, Hiro," Yuki sniffed as a faint smile finally came on his face. "You really think that?"

"Come on, do I have to spell it out for you? You. Are. Not. The. Cause. Of. This. Curse." Hiro told him.

"I'm telling you right now Yuki… there's no way you're responsible for this curse. If anyone is to blame for this damn curse it's that bastard of family head," Haru told him knelling down in front of him.

"Yes, that's right. I agree with Haru on and the others on this one," Ritsu nodded in agreement.

"Please Yuki. You need to stop blaming yourself because of that bastard," Kagura told him softly. "He's wrong about you and I can NOT see that rat being responsible for all this."

"Yuki… I can't see you as the cause of this family curse," Momiji cried. "You… you are the same Yuki as always. You've never been responsible for this cruse. Please Yuki, don't blame yourself for this."

"This… is how you guys really… feel… about it?" Yuki asked, his hair covering his eyes as he sniffed a bit.

"Yes," we all told him.

"T-thank you," Yuki said as he lifted his head to meet everyone's eyes. His tears… his tears are of happiness.

"So, you'll come back to the house with us then?" Shigure asked softly. Yuki nodded as he returned Kisa's gentle hug.

"Thank you," Yuki said again before standing up. He came with us back to Shigure's house.

But… when we got there… someone we didn't want to see again… stood by the back of the house… holding a dagger… and a whip.

I stepped in front of Yuki and Haru joined me.

"Now what's this I see? Oh, you dorks care about that good-for-nothing-rat-that's-responsible-for-this-c urse, huh?" Akito smirked.

"He's not responsible for this damn curse Akito!" Haru and I yelled. Even though I wasn't looking at Yuki right now… I could feel that he was shivering in fear.

"Go home Akito!" Hiro ordered.

"Oh you dare talk back to me, you little brat," Akito just about roared as he raised the whip. Hiro was too far ahead of us when Akito lashed out. We couldn't get to him in time but… it wasn't Hiro that the whip smacked.

Yuki shielded Hiro and took the blow himself. That bastard lashed out more blows and all of them hitting Yuki. It's like Yuki refused to move away from in front of Hiro.

By the time Akito stopped, Yuki fell to his knees, gasping for air. I felt so helpless, what could I do?

"Akito… *huff, huff* you leave… them out of… this," Yuki huffed turning around to face Akito.

"Oh, does the RAT actually have a conscience? Ooo I'm so scared. What do you plan to do, stupid rat?" Akito cackled raising the whip again.

"You're… the one… *huff* with… out a... conscience… Akito," Yuki huffed out to him.

Is he standing up to Akito now? Oh, I hope he is, cause with all of us here there's no way Akito can break us. There's no way he can break Yuki again.

At least I hope not. Akito stormed off as Yuki fell to his hands.

"Yuki… why did you… shield me like that?" Hiro asked, knelling down to his level now.

"You don't… need to… endure that. You're still young Hiro. I don't want… to see… you or anyone else… get hurt when… it's clear who… Akito really… wants," Yuki said still huffing for air.

"You are a damn rat, huh?" I joked.

"I sure am stupid cat," Yuki shot back with a smile.

I hope you liked it. There's at least one more chapter before this one is really done.

Please review


	5. Ch 5 Akito's rampage

Sorry for the long wait. I got preoccupied with something else

Akito's rampage

**Ch. 5**

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Water ran down my face not because of the pain in my back again, but everyone… everyone telling me what they think about me and this family curse. They don't think I'm the cause of it.

*Sniff* I can't help but feel Kyo called them here just to help me see or make me see his point.

Haru picked me up and carried me inside the house. There was just something about having everyone here that made me just so happy.

Hatori took off my shirt so he could examine my back again.

"Thanks to you having this slightly heavy shirt on Yuki, you'll be fine," Hatori said. "Although this bruise will be monitored. I don't like the way it looks."

"Yeah, same here," Kyo said, gently tracing the bruise Hatori mentioned. Wait, wait a second.

"That's a 'D' you just traced. Right?" I asked.

"That's… what it looks like," Kyo stuttered, like he knew what it stood for. I didn't want to ask him about it. I had a feeling I already knew.

"Shigure, Tohru… I don't want to be any trouble, but would it be okay if I stayed here for a while?" Momiji asked shyly.

"It's no trouble at all, Momiji. If we have enough room all of you are welcome to stay," Shigure smiled. "Oh, Tohru… what do you think?"

"I think I should start dinner," Miss Honda smiled. Her smile really does brighten up my day. "Kagura, Kisa, would you like to help me with dinner?"

"Yes, I'd be happy to help," Kagura giggled. Kisa giggled as well as they went into the kitchen.

Shigure, Hatori, and ni-san went to see if there was enough room in this house for everyone. All of them wanted to stay.

"So, you finally see what the hell I or we were trying to tell you, damn rat?" Kyo asked a little roughly as he sat down in front of me. I nodded to him with a smile. The whole 'damn rat' from him and 'stupid cat' from me is like a force of habit.

I opened my mouth to tell him 'thank you for not giving up' but that's not what came out.

Violent coughing exploded out my mouth. I couldn't seem to stop as I felt my chest become tight in an instant.

I felt Kyo's hands on my shoulders as the others shouted for Hatori.

"Yuki! Yuki look at me!" Kyo shouted, gripping my shoulders a little. I looked up to lock with his eyes, still coughing.

"Breathe! In, out! Come on!" Kyo sounds like a drill Sargent. Huh? What's he doing? Does he want me to copy his breathing path?

"Breathe, damn rat!" he shouted at me. I tried to breathe. I followed his inhale and exhale until Hatori came running down the stairs.

By the time he got to me with my inhaler, I was steadily breathing a bit easier. I inhaled the medicine anyway. My chest loosened up and I thanked Kyo and the others.

Miss Honda asked me if I was okay. I smiled to her saying yes. Kagura, Kisa, and Miss Honda brought dinner out and every one insisted that I eat first. Oh, I'm going to cry again.

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

The tree idiot; oops, force of habit there; told everyone that there was plenty of room for everyone to stay. I'm just glad that Yuki finally sees what we were telling him. *Sigh* that was close. That asthma attack came out of nowhere. I'm glad to see Yuki smiling as he ate some sushi. His hand shook a bit but he was able to eat; thank God.

The rest of us began eating with the rat. I didn't know that I was actually eating some leeks when I put a spoonful of soup in my mouth until Yuki and Tohru said something. I spit it out saying, "Oh God! I can't believe I just ate that! Gross!"

Suddenly, I hear giggling. I look at everyone and Yuki's the one giggling. Looks like he's not trying too, though.

"S-sorry, Kyo," Yuki giggled. "Your expression. Heheh, your expression is just…"

It makes me happy to see the rat laughing. Wait, this is the first time I've ever seen him laugh. I wonder what face I'm making anyway. Huh? I just noticed how bright Yuki's smile is. Its… angelic… oh crap! Am I blushing?! Crap, crap, crap! CRAP!

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked the rat. Huh? Did I miss something? I looked over at Yuki again, who was now clutching the back of his neck.

"It… hurts…" Yuki groaned a bit before 'boom' he transformed again. Painful squeaks were all that came from him. What the hell is going on?

Hatori examined the rat. "Let me see your neck, Yuki," he said sternly yet softly. Yuki forced his furry hands to move away from his neck. Now I'm totally confused now. A little red glow shined from the stab wound he had, that was now a scar… what's going on?

The door blew apart by a strong wind that suddenly came. It blew in here violently. I hear Yuki's frantic painful squeaking. I turn towards him to see that he was flying around the room.

"Yuki!" Kisa shouted as she used Hiro's shoulders to jump up far enough to catch the rat. Hiro caught her and held onto her. Haru wrapped his arms around the two Sohma kids.

"Stop it Akito!" Huh? What did Yuki just shout? The violent wind suddenly stopped as a cackle filled the house. It vanished with the wind.

"Is Yuki alright, little princess?" the snake asked Kisa. Kisa pulled her hands away from her chest with the rat suddenly passed out in them.

"I don't know," she said in a soft cry. She handed the rat to the snake.

"I have no idea what just happened, but I think I should go back to the estate. To keep an eye on Akito," Hatori told us.

"That might be a good idea," Shigure said. "We'll call you if something happens."

"Understood," Hatori said and left. The sun finally set as we went to bed. Yuki turned back to normal once the snake entered his room.

The rat woke up with a sharp gasp. He got dressed then climbed into his bed. He pulled the sheets over his head and asked to be alone for the night.

I can respect that but I stayed by his door the entire night.

**Normal P.O.V.**

All through the night the Sohma's all thought about how to help Yuki again. Apparently Yuki turned scared to death again from that wind, pain, and just knowing it was Akito.

Yuki woke up every now and then because of a nightmare of Akito stabbing him in his heart repeatedly. He decided to stay up for a while, staring out the window into the sky.

Just as Yuki was starting to get tired again… a hand slapped over his mouth and slammed him on his back on his bed. A pocket knife was held to his throat to make him stay quite.

"Make one sound and I kill you right now… or I'll just go find the tiger girl and kill her in your place," Akito told the rat in a scary whisper. Yuki's eyes were glued wide open with fear. The grin on Akito's face made hot sweat drench his skin.

Akito moved his hand down to Yuki's throat and clutched it. He threw Yuki out of the window. Yuki landed on the ground with a 'thud'… he didn't scream like he wanted to. He forced his vocal chords to not breathe a peep.

Akito landed beside the rat. He clutched his hair and dragged him deeper into the forest. "You're going to _love_ what I have planned for you, you little good-for-nothing rat," Akito cackled once they were far enough away from the house to where no one would hear him. Yuki whimpered as the Sohma Head continued. "And I brought a couple guests to help out with it."

"Everything is ready, Akito-sama," hollered a guy with strong arms. Yuki gasped as Akito threw him to the ground in front of two other people. He looked up to see his parents with maniacal grins on their faces.

"Kilik, Sandra you two know what to do with him. You know where he goes," Akito's cackled made Yuki's skin go cold.

Before Yuki could get up to run… Kilik grabbed his wrist firmly. "No please! Let me go!" Yuki shouted in fear.

"Shut your fucking mouth, rat!" Kilik demanded as he dragged Yuki over to a thick tree with thick branches. Yuki looked up the tree to see a few ropes wrapped around two branches that were aligned going up and down, just dangling from them.

Sandra was already up there as she lowered a rope with a noose. "No please… arck!" Yuki shouted again, when Kilik grabbed the noose and put Yuki's head in it and tightened it to where he couldn't breathe.

Akito laughed maniacally as he watched Sandra grip Yuki's wrists and bring them above the branch. She tightly tied them together as Kilik tied Yuki's ankles together under the branch they reached.

"PLEASE! STOP! LET ME GO! KYO! NI-SAN!" Yuki shrieked.

"Shut his filthy mouth you two!" Akito ordered. Sandra stuffed a handkerchief in Yuki's mouth. Then she took out a black ball gag from her jacket pocket and shoved that into his mouth as well. She strapped it tightly behind his head as she wrapped some duct tape around his mouth. With Sandra, it's just to make sure he couldn't yell so loudly anymore.

Tears ran down Yuki's cheeks as Akito took out a gun from his robe. Yuki's eyes widened even more in fear just by looking down at the gun pointing at him.

Akito pulled the trigger as the bullet was fired as soon as the other two were out of the tree.

Kyo's P.O.V

Huh? Did I just hear Yuki screaming from a distance? I opened his bedroom door to find him gone. His bed messed up and… what's this on the window sill? Hm… oh shit… this bloody hand print… it has to be Akito!

I ran out of the room fast and woke up the snake, the dog, the cow, and the boar. I told them that Yuki was gone and that Akito's hand print was on the window sill in Yuki's room.

The five of us ran outside and searched. *Gasp* was that… was that a gun shot? It was faint but I could still hear it.

"Let's split up and look all over the forest," Shigure told us. We nodded as we ran off in different directions. I ran straight back.

Oh shit… with every step I take I can hear those gun shots getting louder. Crap… it started raining on me all of a sudden. I come to a stop and hid behind a tree as soon as I saw that bastard of a family head with two others.

I sniff the air… yuck gun powder isn't a pleasant smell… but I smell something else too. Blood… tons of it up in that tree near the cliff.

Akito cackled hysterically, damn I hate that laugh. I listened in to what he was saying. "Oh yes! Now that my work is done I'll bid you have a friendly life in the next world, you good-for-nothing rat!"

Rat!? Akito you bastard! I actually shouted that from behind the tree as I ripped off my beads in a raging fury. My veins felt on fire as steam came out of my eyes. Transforming into the true cat always burned like hell fire. I charged at Akito head on as I roared at him.

I grabbed his arms before he could fire a bullet at me. I didn't care if he _is_ the goddamn family head; I'm killing him right fucking now! I tore his arms off and bit down on his neck… which actually my teeth went all down to his chest, but I didn't care. I tore that part of him clean off and threw his body parts over the cliff.

I turned to the other two figures in the pounding rain. They screamed and ran off. Huh? What's going on now? I'm changing back into my human self? I thought I had to get my beads back on to do that.

At that moment, I remember Yuki. I looked up in the tree… and started crying. Seeing Yuki up there… tied up like that… his hands above a branch and his feet below a branch… and, and, and blood covered every inch of his body… I couldn't help but cry.

I quickly climbed the tree to get him untied. But once I got his feet released from the ropes, he stirs a bit. "Yuki, Yuki please hold on," I tell him softly.

"Mmph." No, no they didn't gag him too?! I got his hands free as I held him up. The rain washed away some of the blood on his face and I saw duct tape wrapped around his mouth.

"Hold on Yuki," I say again as I un-wrap the tape. Once that's off I see a ball gag. I take that out and see a white cloth in his mouth now. What the fuck? I take that out of his mouth and he coughs weakly.

"K-K-Kyo?"

"Shh, Yuki. Don't try to talk right now." I don't know what to do. He's losing blood with no signs of stopping. I don't know what I should do.

"Kyo!" Huh? Haru!

"Haru, over here hurry!" I shouted. I turn my gaze slightly to see Haru, Kagura, the snake and the dog coming towards me.

They let out a shocked gasp when they saw Yuki in my arms blooding like a stuck pig.

"I don't know what to do!" I cried, as the snake carefully took the rat from me.

"Let's get him to a hospital a.s.a.p," said the snake. "Kyo, thank you." I cried more as I stood up and we ran towards the house. Kagura got on the phone to call on ambulance here as the others woke up.

I told them – including Tohru – what happened.

"*Gasp* no. Yuki," Tohru shivered in fear.

"I killed, no scratch that, I tore Akito apart once I found him," I told her, still shedding tears for the rat.

"Finally," Hiro cried out. No one cared about Akito in the Sohma house. He was a fucking-ass-zodiac-munching-good-for-nothing-basta rd!

"That was the only time I was ever going to kill someone. I promise you that Tohru," I tell Tohru seriously.

"I understand. Thank you, Kyo," Tohru said, crying now. I embraced her to calm her down a bit… but now I'm really confused. I didn't transform when I hugged her. Why is that exactly?

I don't care for the reason right now. I care about Yuki and the rest of my family now. An ambulance came in no time and took Yuki to the hospital. We had to wait for a call or something that'll tell us if Yuki is dead… or if he survives.

Please Yuki, please I'm begging you to survive. Survive you damn rat.

…

This fic is almost at an end now. Catch the last chapter to see if Yuki survives from being repeatidly shot. Please review


	6. Ch 6 recovery hopefully

Join me to see if Yuki survives from being repeatedly shot while hanging in a tree

Recovery, hopefully

**Ch. 6**

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I can barely hear any voices. I'm losing blood by the second as my mind goes completely black.

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

I just couldn't believe I could be less vigilant when I knew Akito would strike sooner or later. Ah man, I'm such an idiot! I stayed up for days… I couldn't get to sleep. All this time I've thought of nothing but my cousin.

On the morning of the fifth day… the phone went off. I answered it before the dog could even get close to it.

"Hello?" I asked in a rush.

"Is this the Sohma house?" *Gasp* it's the hospital! I recognize this voice!

"Yes, of course it is. How's Yuki?" I could tell what I asked on the phone got the others' attention.

"We've removed all the bullets from his body. Some of them hit vital organs and one almost hit his heart. We have him on life support right now. I don't think he's going to wake up anytime soon."

"Can we come visit him anyway?"

"Starting tomorrow, yes."

"Oh, thank you for calling us." I hung up the phone and fought back the tears that wanted to fall. I told the others what the call was about once I felt their eyes on me.

"I can't believe that bastard would try to kill Yuki like that," Kagura cried. Now I find myself unable to hold in my tears in front of everyone. Water streamed down my face as Tohru hugged me. Huh? I still didn't transform… what's going on?

It took forever for tomorrow to arrive and once it did… all of us ran, yeah not drove, ran all the way to the hospital Yuki was at.

I let the snake go in the room first. He thanked me and went into the room. I went in next as the rest followed. *Gasp* Yuki… seeing him hooked up to a life support thing… I find myself shedding a waterfall again. I could barely see his breath on the inside of that oxygen mask. I listen to his heart monitor… his heart is still beating but… one beat per half a minute.

No, no please Yuki. Don't die on us, please. Great, now I'm begging yet again. It's… it's just heartbreaking for me to see the rat like this… barely hanging on… I just… can't stop crying.

"Yuki, little brother, please… please wake up soon," the snake begged softly, his hand overlapping Yuki's.

*Sigh* it has now been over half a year already. Yuki still hasn't woken up, but I'm thankful that his heart is still beating at least. The doctors had to do a blood transfusion to him because of how much he lost.

Tohru and I went to visit him every single day after school. The fan club girls of his pouted and most of them cried every school day and others… just went off yelling at me and Tohru for no reason. They always backed off once they saw me about ready to hurt them.

The teachers knew I wasn't my usual self and so did the other students I usually hang around. Heh, even the Yankee isn't cracking jokes or beating me up. Tohru told her why I was so depressed right now… guess she just feels that I don't need or deserve to be made fun of this time round, although I kind of miss it.

For me turning in every damn assignment in late… the teachers didn't penalize me for doing that. They knew I was still going through a hard time… what with my cousin still in the hospital and all. They let me and Tohru keep our cell phones on all day long just in case we get a call from Shigure or the hospital about Yuki.

Coming up on my birthday… which is tomorrow… I hoped Yuki would wake up soon. If not today, tomorrow, if not tomorrow, then the next day… just sometime this week. Yuki, if only you would wake up soon.

*Sigh* still no call… but on my birthday… when I was walking along side Tohru in the outside hallway… my phone went off. I was so surprised that it went off that I swear my hair stood up like a cat's fur when they get spooked badly. Well I am still a cat, even if I don't transform anymore when Tohru hugs me.

I quickly answered it, "hello?"

"Kyo Sohma?" Oh my god! It's one of the doctors!

"Yes, this is Kyo Sohma! Please tell me you have good news for me." Please be good news, please be good news, please be good news.

"Would good news be telling you that… your cousin is now conscious and his heart rate is almost back to normal?" he asked.

"Now that is good news for me! Thank you!" I tell Tohru the news and we can hardly contain our joy.

"You two going to visit me after school again?" *Gasp* Yuki… Yuki's talking again. He's that conscious?

"You knew we are!" I tell him happily. Clearly the doctor called on a cell phone and held it to Yuki's ear. His voice wheezed a bit, but he's alive!

"Heh, this might just be from force of habit… but thanks stupid cat," Yuki tells me softly.

"It's just fine with me, damn rat!" I hear him chuckle a little and I could tell he fell asleep.

"Okay, so, you know where his room is… you can just go straight there once you're done with the school day," the doctor told me.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I find myself crying happy tears now as I hung up my cell phone. Tohru called the snake, the sea horse dragon, and the dog about it.

"Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure are heading over there now," she tells me with that smile of hers that I missed so much. "We have two more hours before we can go there."

"Let's go find Haru and Momiji and tell them the news," I said excitedly. Tohru nodded as we ran towards their class room. Their teacher let us steal them from class for a while.

"What? You serious?!" Haru asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes I'm serious. I just got the call ten minutes ago," I told him.

"Yuki's alright now, I'm so happy," Momiji cried.

"He's alive!" I shouted. Wait… why am I getting the feeling that… well that was my birthday wish. That Yuki would wake up today or soon. My birthday wish came true, YES!

Come on stupid school day get over already. Me and the others waited for this last hour to end. Our feet restless as the minute hand on the clock inched towards the three. Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on already!

*Brrrriiiiinnnnngggggg* once that went off, I was out the door with Tohru, the rabbit, and the cow. We met up at the school entrance and ran to the hospital without stopping. We were so excited! We were relieved that Yuki finally woke up after so many months. Well we could've left school once I got the call but… I made a promise to Yuki before school started up again. I promised him that I'd go to school and stay there for the entire school day… then come visit him afterwards.

We ran into the building and went straight to Yuki's room. Once in there, my smile doesn't fade. Yuki's sitting up with the help of the head part of the bed lifted, his eyes slightly open, and softly laughing at something. The life support had been disconnected and he's breathing almost fine now.

He turns his head slightly towards the door. "Sorry I made you worry so much," he tells us.

"Yuki," Momiji and Haru go in further. I could tell they wanted to give him a hug, but they knew he still needs to recover more before he receives any.

Shortly after Tohru and I walked in the room all the way… the other four Sohmas entered the room.

"Yuki," Kisa said softly. Yuki smiled to her with that bright smile of his.

"Oh, hey. Did you three tell him the news?" I asked the three stooges by the bed.

"Huh? Actually we didn't tell him," Shigure replied.

"Hmm? Tell me what?" Yuki asked, sounding confused. His voice still slightly wheezed a bit.

"Watch this," I told him with a smile as I turned to Tohru. We both made sure that he could see both of us when we hugged.

"You… didn't transform," Yuki said bluntly. "Let me guess… Akito's dead and I'm still alive so…"

"Akito was the cause of this family curse," Haru told him. He whispered the next part to him. "Kyo tore him to shreds that night."

"Really? You were _that_ pissed off?" Yuki smiled towards me again. I nodded but my smile didn't fade.

"Excuse me," said a nurse by the door. We made room for her to enter. "Who's his blood brother again?"

"That would be me," Ayame said standing up.

"Okay, he'll have to stay here a few more weeks before we can go home," said the nurse.

"I understand," Ayame said softly, yet a little in that dramatic voice of his. I can't believe I'm saying this but… I kind of miss that dramatic side of him.

A month later and Yuki was able to come home, finally. His breathing and heart rate were back to normal. We were finally able to get back to our usual lives. I was able to sleep soundly without waking up in the middle of the night in tears.

Once Yuki was fully recovered, he asked me if I wanted a sparring match.

"It's like you read my mind, Yuki," I grinned, cause that's exactly what I wanted. We sparred outside and he pointed out a few things. It was like he was giving me a few tips on how to beat him. And I pointed out a few things to him as well.

We were having fun with sparring with each other. I always knew Yuki was a fighter. And he knows that I'm a fighter as well.

Nothing will ever take Yuki away from us again.

…

Please review and I hope you liked this story. Finally got it done, this was the final chapter to this fic ^_^


End file.
